The present invention relates generally to articles of furniture and, more particularly, to an improved locking mechanism for detachably securing a seat back relative to a seat member.
It is known in the furniture industry to install detachable seat back members on chairs, sofas and the like to facilitate more efficient storage and shipment. More particularly, detachable seat backs are primarily used on reclining-type chairs which typically have high seat back members. One example of a reclining chair having a detachable seat back is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,549 which illustrates the use of slide brackets mounted on each side of the seat back that are insertable over upstanding swing links mounted on opposite sides of the chair. A locking arm is pivotably supported from each of the slide brackets for movement between a "released" position to a "locked" position. In the "locked" position, a cam surface formed on the locking arm lockingly engages a rectangular notch formed on the upstanding swing links for latching the slide brackets and, in turn, the seat back to the chair. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,355 discloses a similar locking mechanism for detachably securing a seat back to a seating unit of a upholstered sofa.
While conventional locking mechanisms generally perform satisfactorily, an undesirable "squeaking" or "rattling" noise may occur upon the seat occupant applying or removing pressure from the seat back. This undesirable noise is caused by pivotal or "rocking" movement of the locking arm cam surface relative to the rectangular notch which generates audible metal-to-metal contact between the slide brackets and the upstanding swing links.